Baby time
by erikadeath
Summary: Harry et Draco sont toujours ennemi après la défaite de voldemort, ensemble ils se disputent, s'insultent, se jettent des sorts mais ils devront aussi être ensemble pour assumer leur acte auprès de leur amie. Harry est le dominant.


_Baby time_

Dans le monde des sorciers, il était huit heures, c'était l'heure où les sorciers sortaient de chez eux pour aller travailler, soigner des blessés,attraper des hors la loi, ouvrir leurs boutiques, aller au ministère travailler mais aussi à enseigner. Enseigner disait bien sûr Pouddlard la plus prestigieuse école des sorciers dirigé par Albus Dumbledore, un des plus puissants sorciers du monde, il a vaincu Grinderwald et dirigé l'ordre de phénix pour combattre Voldemort. Ce matin là, deux élèves de gryffondor se dirigeaient vers leur premier cours de septième année, ces personnes étaient Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Oui ils n'étaient plus que deux, à la fin de la bataille Harry avait avoué à Ginny qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé, qu'il n'éprouvait qu'un sentiment fraternel envers elle, son frère Ron reçu la même confession de la part d' Hermione. Depuis ce jour ces deux Weasley les ignoraient tout bonnement, il les avaient même causé plusieurs problème, du coup Harry préférait emménageait dans le manoir des Blacks. Hermione, elle, elle vivait avec lui puisque malgré qu'elle ai fait disparaître tout ce qui la concernait dans la mémoire de les parents et de les avoir envoyé dans un autre état, ils moururent d'un accident de voitures.

- Hermione attend moi

Les deux élèves se retournèrent pour voir qui leur avait appelé, ils furent devant un beau Sepentard blond, Draco Malfoy, oui je parle bien de lui, il avait changé de camps lorsque Voldemort l'avait demandé de tué son directeur, celui-ci l'avait donc intégré dans l'ordre du phénix pour le protégé. Les membres de l'ordre ne le croyaient pas du tout au début et avait même pensé que ce n'était qu'un piège. Seul Hermione l'avait cru puisqu'elle savait qu'il était peut-être un garçon arrogant, un con qui se croyait supérieur aux autres en les rabaissant mais il ne voudrait sûrement jamais tué une personne, qu'il soit de sang pur ou non. Son mauvais caractère n'était que le fruit de l'éducation de son père, un être cruel qui était sans scrupule mais définitivement mort tuer par Remus Lupin. L'ordre avait confiance en Draco certes petit à petit mais c'était mieux que rien, ils avaient eu tous confiance en lui lorsqu'il avait sauvé George ainsi que Fol Œil de l'attaque des mangemorts. Ce jour où Harry quittait la maison des Dusley pour se protéger, plusieurs membres avaient pris l'apparence d' Harry pour pouvoir donner au survivant plus de chance de s'enfuir des partisans de Voldemort. Seule une chose restait, c'était la rivalité entre Harry et Draco, que c'était impossible pour eux d'oublier ces six dernières années, ils avaient peut-être confiance en l'autre mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils ne restaient ensembles seulement pour faire plaisir à leur amie qu'ils avaient en commun, Hermione. Ils se disputaient souvent violemment mais ne lever jamais la baguette sur l'autre, ils avaient bien trop peur des foudres de leur amie, ils devaient se forcé à se tenir correcte devant elle mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait retenir leurs langues, ils s'envoyaient toujours des insultes envers l'autre mais comme je disais jamais plus loin. Ils se souvenaient de la colère de leur amie ce jour là lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés sur la manière de tué Nagini, cela avait tellement dérapé que la salle où ils étaient ainsi que les autres membres de l'ordre se retrouvaient sans dessus dessous. Elle était tellement mécontente par leur immaturité qu'elle lança un sort de métaphorse sur eux, Harry avait les cheveux teinté en vert et Draco en rouge , tout les deux avaient les cheveux attachés en plusieurs couettes et pour finir ils portaient une adorable tenue de bébé avec une grosse couche qui avait écrit dessus "I'm a very big baby " toute la journée.

- Salut Draco, je ne t'ai pas vu dans la grande salle, panne de réveil ?

- Il était sûrement encore en train de flirter avec des filles toute la nuit, c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas pu venir manger ce matin

- Harry !

- Laisse Hermione, il doit être surement jaloux que je puisse attiré des filles comparé à lui qui n'a que Ginny Weasley mais c'est normal, je suis le plus riche,le plus beau, le plus élégant des garçon de cette école.

- Tu te prends trop la grosse tête la fouine, ça va tes chevilles ils n'enflent pas trop ? Franchement, tu crois que toute ces filles te suivaient pour ta sois disant beauté et élégance, là tu rêve. Elles te poursuivent pour ton argent Malfoy.

Hermione avait l'impression d' être une gruyère avec des milliers de trous entre ces deux là, ils n'arrêtaient pas de s' insulté alors qu'elle était entre eux deux. Ils ne se retenaient pas du tout, à chaque insultes, elle avait l'impression que les injures traversaient son corps pour arrivé à destination chez l'autre. Elle soupirait, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, elle savait qu'ils s'entendraient très bien s'ils laissaient une chance à l'autre pour se connaître mais le problème c'est qu'ils s'insultaient avant qu'elle ne puisse intervenir, elle avait déjà réussi pour qu'ils ne se jettent pas dessus en sa présence. Fort heureusement pour elle, son professeur de potion était venu à sa rescousse en criant aux élèves de rentrer dans la salle. Elle s'installa au premier rangs entre Harry et Draco, tandis que Ron s'était mis derrière eux pour plus facilement les fusiller du regard.

- Cette années vous passiez tous vos Aspics donc j'espère que vous compreniez l'importance de cette année, que vos six précédente années n'ont pas servi à rien. On commence donc aujourd'hui par le Veritaserum, vous seriez deux pour la préparation de cette potion. Silence ! Je choisis moi-même les groupes, Parkinson avec Finnigan, Londubat avec Zabini … Weasley avec Brown et Potter avec Malfoy. Allez-y, mettiez-vous avec votre coéquipier, un groupe par table.

- Monsieur... Je suis toute seule.

- Oui Miss Granger je l'ai fait exprès, on sait tous ici que vous pouviez faire cette potion les yeux bandés c'est pourquoi je vous demande de m'aidez à superviser les potions de vos camarades.

Le professeur de potion avait repris son vrai caractère, il était obligé d'être odieux avec ses élèves surtout avec les gyffondors pour que le mage noir ne se doute de rien sur son rôle d'espion. Il avait un respect pour Hermione, non seulement elle était l'élève la plus doué qu'il ai eu mais elle lui avait aussi sauvé la vie contre le poison de Nagini.

- Oui professeur.répondit-elle en rougissant

- Avant de commencer la potion, Mr Weasley dîtes moi à quoi sert le Véritaserum.

- Euh à dire la vérité ?

- Franchement Mr Weasley vous dépassez les bornes, votre amie ou plutôt votre ex-amie l' a plusieurs fois concocté sous vos yeux pendant la bataille et vous, vous pouviez seulement me dire qu'elle sert à dire la vérité et en plus une réponse dont vous doutiez. Vous auriez dû rester ami avec Miss Granger, à cause de votre minable réponse vous devriez me remettre un parchemin d'au moins cinquante centimètre sur la potion de véritaserum la semaine prochain de plus je vous retire 10 points à Gryffondor pour votre incompétence. Qui peut donc me donnez une réponse plus précise que celle de Mr Weasley ?

Le professeur avait bien sûr changé mais une seule chose n'avait pas changé en lui, c'était son dégout pour Ginny et Ron Weasley, il continuait donc à les persécuté à la moindre occasion qu'il obtenait.

- Monsieur, c'est une potion de vérité, elle est si puissante que trois gouttes suffisent à faire révéler nos secrets les plus intimes. L'usage de cette potion est soumis à un règlement très strict du ministère.

- On peut savoir qu'elle est parfaite si elle est totalement transparente et ne dégage aucune odeur.

- Mr Weasley, vos deux camarades de classe vous montrent ce qu'est une vraie réponse, qu'ils ont raison d'être auprès d'une personne aussi cultivé et mature que Miss Granger. Je donne donc 10 points pour la bonne réponse de Mr Malfoy et Mr Potter. Commencez vos potions.

Les élèves se levèrent pour prendre les ingrédients qui étaient écrit sur le tableau tandis que Ron, il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate de s'être fait aussi humilié devant la classe. Harry et Draco malgré leur rancune étaient content d'eux surtout Harry, puisque pour une fois ce n'était pas lui que le professeur humiliait en classe, il remerciait dans sa tête le professeur d'avoir humilé Ron. Lorsque les deux garçon s'étaient mis à leurs place, ils commencèrent la potion en silence, mais quand Harry a voulu ajouté les plumes d' hippogriffes dans la potion, une main pâle l'avait arrêté.

- Potter, tu ne sais plus lire ou quoi, il est écrit qu'on devait en ajouté seulement lorsque la potion devient transparent.

- Oh ça va Malfoy, tu peut arrêter ton sarcasme pour une fois, et lâche ma main d'ailleurs.

- Franchement Potter, tu devrais être le plus heureux sur Terre que tu puisses tenir la main du plus beau gosse de Pouddlard.

Harry était tellement lassé par le comportement du serpentard qu'il retira sa main brusquement à celui du blond mais la paquet qu'il tenait s'était arraché puisque lui et le blond en tenait chacun un côtés et en se séparant violemment les plumes contenus dans le sachet tombèrent tous dans la potion. La potion bouillonnait fortement, le professeur qui avait vu toute la scène criait aux élèves de se baisser sous les tables avant de se s'abriter sous son bureau ce qui fût imiter par tous les élèves à part une. C'était Hermione, elle était descendu dans la réserve pour ramener de la poudre de sangsues mais lorsque celle-ci rentra dans la classe avec le bocal dans ses bras, elle n'a pas eu le temps de réagir qu'un liquide visqueux la recouvrait de la tête au pied ainsi que toute la salle. Quand le professeur et les autres élèves ont su que la potion a arrêté d'éjecter ses substances, ils sortirent de leur abris pour faire face à Hermione recouvert par une substance bleu et à ses pieds le bocal de poudre de sangsues brisé. Elle fût rapidement rejoint par Severus, Draco et Harry pour lui demandait si tout allait bien, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas et s'évanouissait dans les bras de son professeur qui l'emmena directement à l'infirmerie suivi par les deux amis de la gryffondor. Mme Pomfresh demanda alors à son collègue de mettre Miss Granger dans un lit et demandait aux trois hommes de sortir un moment pour qu'elle puisse l'ausculter. Severus était énervé contre ses deux élèves à cause de leur immaturité, comment pouvaient-ils se disputer pendant la concoction d'une potion. Ils savaient bien tout les deux que la matière potion est dangereuse qu'il faut être extrêmement prudent. Lorsque ses deux élèves lui demandaient ce qui allait arrivé à leur amis, il ne pût répondre puisque cette potion est très ouverte, que chaque erreur donnait une conséquences différentes et que c'était la première fois qu'un élève avait mit autant de plume d'hippogrife dans le véritaserum. Draco et Harry commençaient à insulter l'autre après la réplique de leur professeur.

- Non mais t'a pas pût faire attention, c'est de ta faute, si tu n'avais pas retirer ta main les plumes ne serraient pas tomber dans la potion, si quelque chose arrivait à Mione je te …

- Tu me quoi Malfoy, c'est aussi de ta faute, le sachet s'était arraché puisque tu tenais l'autre bout, et si tu n'étais pas en train de te la frimer je n'aurais pas retirer ma main!

Les deux garçons se regardaient droit dans les yeux, on aurait dit qu'il voulaient déchiqueter l'autre mais ils furent interrompu par Mme Pomfresh qui venait de sortir de l'infirmerie, elle tenait dans ses bras un bébé, elle avait les yeux de couleur chocolat et avait les cheveux bruns.

- Vous pouvez pas vous calmer un peu, j'ai des blessé à l'intérieur qui essaye de se reposer ! C'est de la faute à vous deux si votre amie est dans un état pareil et vous allez assumez vos actes auprès d'elle. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour vos chamaillerie, allez voir la directrice pour qu'elle trouve une solution pour votre amie.

- Poppy, comment va Miss Granger ? Elle est dans le coma, amnésique, défigurer, muette ? Répondez moi ! Et que fais ce bébé dans vos bras ?

- Severus, je sais que tu la respectes mais calme toi un peu veux tu. Portes la s'il te plaît, j'ai les bras engourdi, je vais chercher son biberon, je parlerai du problème de Miss Granger après que vous soyez tous calmer.

En effet lorsque Severus a émit la liste de ce qui pourrait arriver à leur amie, ils s'étaient inquiets et demandaient à la voir.

Le professeur fût obligé de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, ce bébé devait être âgée de deux mois environ et c'était une fille d'après Poppy, ses yeux lui rappelait étrangement une personne. Il réfléchissait où avait-il vu des yeux comme ça, Harry et Draco s'étaient approché de lui pour voir l'enfant qu'il tenait dans les bras.

- Elle est trop mignonne.

- Oui, elle l'est, je suis sûr quand elle serais grande les hommes tomberont tous dans son charme comme moi mais avec des filles.

Harry a voulu lui répondre mais il fût arrêté par le rire du bébé qui avait été provoqué par le serpentard qui la chatouillait après s'être complimenté tout seul. Ce rire arrêta les gestes des trois hommes, ils connaissaient ce rire même trop bien, ils savaient maintenant pourquoi cette enfant leur rappelait une personne.

- HERMIONE ! crièrent les trois hommes incrédule pendant que la petite Hermione rigolait des têtes que faisaient ces trois là.


End file.
